Tests
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Kendall chuckled a tiny bit at the last part, but recollected and put on a serious face moments later. He took Logan's hands into his and gazed into his eyes, "Don't ever say that, okay? Sometimes to succeed, we need to fail a little bit along the way. Things will all work out, I promise." Based off of last night's episode! Kogan fluff! Enjoy xoxox


**So I watched Big Time Tests and I felt so bad for Logie during most of it! I don't even know what I would've done if I wanted to be a doctor and I failed the test! Anyways, it inspire an idea and I've written it up into a one-shot :D oh and it's Kogan (obviously!) ...am I the only one who's a bit upset there hasn't been many Kogan moments in this season yet? **

**Enjoy! **

"Hey, is Logan home yet? How'd the test go?" Kendall entered 2J and turned to his mother to ask her. He was thinking about his friend all day long and worrying for him; knowing how much the test meant to the younger teen. He couldn't wait to hear the news, though. It was Logan, of course he did good! It'd be so much fun to all celebrate; he wanted to see the look on Logan's face when he found out so badly.

"He's his room, but I don't think it went well." Mama Knight sighed.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when he got home, he wouldn't talk to me, and he went straight to yours and his room." She explained.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go and see if he's alright." Kendall headed for the door and knocked on it once he noticed that it had been locked.

"Go away, Carlos. I know you're sorry, but I don't want to talk." Logan sniffled. Was he crying? I mean, it was important to him, but really...it was just a test.

"Let me in, Logan. It's Kendall."

"Go away."

"No."

"I said go away. I want to be alone. Plus, I look terrible."

"I don't care, now let me in! And this is my room too, ya know."

Logan groaned and unhooked the latch on the door, "It's open." He plopped back onto his bed and felt tears well up in his cocoa brown orbs again.

Kendall slowly made his way inside, peering at the raven-haired-boy who was curled in on himself on his mattress. In his hand was a tiny frame. His eyes didn't leave the photograph, and the more he looked at it, the more he cried.

"What's wrong? Can't you just take the test again?" Kendall questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Logan nodded and recollected a bit, feeling embarrassed for crumbling in front of his best friend, "But if I failed this time, what makes you think I'll do any better next time?"

Kendall ignored the shorter teen's negativity and glanced over his shoulder at the picture. In the portrait there stood a lanky man in a lab coat; he wore big square glasses and in his arms was a little baby...they both smiled brightly and appeared to love each other very much.

"Who's that?"

"My dad." Logan sighed, "He passed away when I was 9."

"Oh." Kendall was unsure of what to say, "Was he a doctor too?"

Logan bit his lip and nodded slightly, "Why do you think I wanted to be one so badly? I failed that test and I've failed him too."

"No you didn't, Logan. I bet your father is very proud of you for trying."

"But I promised myself when he passed that I'd become a doctor..." Logan paused for a moment and laughed a little under his breath, "I thought that maybe if I was a doctor too, then I could've saved him." The giggle slowly faded away, though, and turned to a whimper...tears followed shortly afterwards.

"Logie." Kendall pulled the younger boy in for a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Logan shook his head and wiped his eyes, "I-It's okay. I'm just really disappointed in myself. What if I fail again and never amount to anything? What if I end up like Bitters?"

Kendall chuckled a tiny bit at the last part, but recollected and put on a serious face moments later. He took Logan's hands into his and gazed into his eyes, "Don't ever say that okay. Sometimes to succeed, we need to fail a little bit along the way. Things will all work out, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Logan's voice was gentle and small, making Kendall grin at his friend's cuteness.

"I pinky promise." He beamed.

"Thanks, Kendall...you always know how to make me feel better."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

Logan just giggled adorably and hugged the blonde tightly, "I love you, Kenny."

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! Maybe this story will be like Carlos and act as a good luck charm for more Kogan Moments in the future episodes! :) hahaha!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
